


The Jewel

by KirishimaEijirou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Love, Marriage, Monsters and Mana, Quest, Self-Doubt, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaEijirou/pseuds/KirishimaEijirou
Summary: !This story takes place after Season 8!Coran had found an old holo table on Altea and decided to make it functional again. When he had done that, he invited the paladins, of which unfortunately not all could come. But those who made it were rewarded with an adventure in the world of Monsters & Mana and experienced a great miracle there.Plance / Pidgance





	The Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I translated a fanfic of mine into english, so I'm sorry if you can still find some mistakes.  
> Thanks to @Cyangarden for the beta ! <3

Finally. It was finally theirs. The jewel of Jitan. It was smaller than the ninja assassin expected, but that did not matter. It was shining bright, unnaturally strong in three different colors, depending on the angle at which it was held in the sun rays.

"Pike!" His companions were calling him. Wheezing and exhausted from the fight they all had to survive. One look at the HP display would let others only guess how strong the opponent must have been.

"I've got it!" Pike announced, playing around with the jewel on his palm. Satisfied and smiling, he came to meet them and put his free hand on his hip.

"Okay. Then let's go to the next inn and rest, the fight really made me hungry." Block suggested. "If we go straight to my village and bring the jewel back, we can rest there, there will be plenty to eat." Meklavar interjected, but as she reached for the jewel, the assassin pulled it back.

"Nah-ah-ah, how about we're just selling it to buy our own, fine hut, it would probably even be enough for a castle, so desired as this little thing is." Pike raved, holding it even higher again, into the sun’s rays that found their way through the treetops of the gloomy forest.

Meklavar leaned her body over her Axe, she was exhausted but her mouth was still working, so she decided not to hold back her rage.

"Are you serious?! This is my family's heirloom! This is MY Quest, give it back to me!"

Block's stomach was rumbling and with a suffering expression he was rubbing it.

"Hey, Guys... so, can we discuss this later? I didn't want to interfere here, but we all just have a few HP left and nobody has something to heal anymore. I'm pretty sure you will lure the next monsters here with your arguments. Just saying."

The thief with the cat ears was sneaking past his comrades, throwing his new Jewel in the air with a provoking smile. But this time, he couldn't catch it properly. While he was trying to catch it, Meklavar picked up her Axe to swing it in his direction.

Pike screamed, jumped forward, holding the jewel tight in his hands while crouching on the ground like a scared kitten.

"Did you want to kill me?!" He screamed hysterically, rescuing his fluffed tail and stroke it to calm himself. It was still there, thank god. It took a while until his fur normalized itself again.

"I will get my jewel back!" Yelled Meklavar.

"Guys?!" Block asked concerned but they weren't listening.

"Not now, Block!" Said the Dwarf, still glancing at Pike.

A defeaning scream forced them to stop their actions and now even Pike and Meklavar were turning in the direction.

A huge snake-like head, with teeth more like a shark, wet with a viscous liquid that glowed in the dark in a bright blue appeared.

"I told you guys, I told you! Why is nobody listening to me?!" He screamed while he was picking up his staff. He wasn't able to fly with it, especially not with his comrades because of his lack of Mana.

"RUN!"

They all finally agreed.

They had to forget their fight immediately and ran for their lives. After their last fight, they were just too weak to fight another Monster and this one was too strong, even with all their power.

There was even no exit in sight and the monster came closer and closer, hissed as it opened its mouth wide, already stretched over the group.

It got dark, because even the light of the colorful fireflies was no longer available in the shadow of the mouth. As the saliva glowed, the inside of the mouth apparently swallowed all the light nearby when it was opened.

"No!" Meklavar cried desperately and narrowed her eyes, but her legs keep carrying her on.

This could not be true, if she died here everything were in vain and she would never be able to fulfill this quest.

Suddenly the hungry creature screamed again and shook its head before collapsing.

Surprised, the three looked back and found that it was hit by a huge rock. But from where? There were no mountains here, but a little later they discovered a huge mouse when they looked up.

"Hey, not again! It just got exciting!" Coran scolded, lifting the mouse down from the holo field and blowing away the crumbs as well.

"It's such a shame, you might have been able to find some treasures in the stomach of this monster."

"Can not we just cut it out? "Lance asked as he was very interested.

"No, you only get those treasures when you get through the mouth into the stomach." The lore master explained like as if it were obvious.

"That makes no sense at all." Lance grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, but his comment was ignored. Hunk had still taken a breath to say something, but had probably given up the thought the next moment and left it at that.

After they got away with their lives, they had made it out of the forest together. Still, the mood was pretty dark. Much darker than the forest could have been.

"So... uhm." Block, who clearly felt uncomfortable between the two and barely dared to say anything, tried to raise the mood but didn't know how. And if he was honest with himself, he did not want to play the partition, just so they would not choke each other.

"I'll go wherever he goes." Meklavar suddenly said in a firm voice, literally piercing the assassin with her glare even before the gentle magician could say anything.

"I've been thinking." Pike announced, proudly raising his chin.  
"We are going to your village and then I will get my reward there, and if that baby is so valuable like it seems to be, this reward will bring us even more joy."  
Even though the first impulse Meklavar had, led to open her mouth to make her companion going through hell for wanting to sell her family heirloom. But she stopped before she even said a word. She decided to play this game a while. In the end she would get the jewel back. Maybe she would be able to finish her quest successfully, even when she didn't imagined her success like this. Not because of the reward, it was more about her principle. She had promised herself and her family before she left. Well, at least the dog. And if she was honest, she preferred to actually not fight an ally. She would find another way. Despite the compromise, as Pike named it, she kept an eye on him. What if he somehow would made a fake and then would run off with the real gem? Or if he did not even do that and would dissapear as soon as the gold touched his paws?  
All along the way back, she could not helped giving gibes to Pike again and again. She would not forgive him so easily, especially since he still would not be dissuaded from it, as it seemed.

But why so suddenly? Had they been so wrong about him? Even Block had the feeling that something was wrong. Pike pretended that everything was really nice, but he did not talk much. And that was atypical of this silly thief.

Not far from the village was a hut. It was not big, but comfortable, a small place to relax and even stock up on some pastries.

Finally! It was like the magician could smell the meat even before they went in. If it would be possible, his HP alone would fill up with only the thought of it. Usually, they could have ignored this place as well, but for once they all agreed on the decision to rest at least shortly. Although the distance to the dwarf village was not that long, they had enough experience with sudden Enemies. It would be fatal to let the defense down just before the end of the quest.

So, like always, they sat together at one table, despite all the differences they had, although there was plenty of room at the hut. Strangely, there were no other guests here.

No one spoke for a while this time.

Thoughtfully everyone bit into their biscuits to strengthen themself until Meklavar stopped her hand before she reached her mouth with it. In front of her was another pastry that did not come from her plate. The ninja assassin had put it there without thinking about it.

Like all the time, on the way, before they could get hold of the jewel, he had collected several things and brought them to her again and again, although she had not asked for it. Grasses for stamina, smaller jewels that could bring in money, fruits and even a small rabbit, which they had released in the end.

"I cannot believe this!" She said suddenly.

Her two companions looked up to her in confusion.

"What?" Block asked, already licking his fingers clean.

Meklavar's gaze turned to Pike and rested heavily on him, "What you're doing doesn't make any sense!"

Peeved, the cat-human crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm a thief, what's the point, I'm going to make pretty much money with it, I could even build my own village—"

"This is not what I mean!" She hissed, holding up the biscuit he had put in front of her on her plate.

Immediately he jolted, since now he had also realized his act now.

"It does not matter if it makes sense, or not, thieves do not have to justify themselves, you know what, I'm done here, I'm going to the village NOW, and I'm going to get my gold!" He yelled and got up, but he was forced to stay because Meklavar grabbed his scarf.  
"Hey, are you—"

"You're not going anywhere! At least explain yourself, not just because we brought the gem back together. I thought we were friends!"

Pike's ears lowered until they were finally flattened on his head. He still turned his back on both of them, even though the scarf on his neck was pulled tight.

Slowly Meklavar let him loose, because he did not fight back.

"It'll all be over," he said softly, letting down his head

"But this is what it is about. Clearing Quests!"

"No, you don't understand, if I give you the jewel, it's all over! Our time together, our adventures." He looked down at the family treasure, clenching his hand into a fist and pressing it against his chest.

"It's not like we're going to vanish as soon as the quest is over." Block replied, glancing back and forth between them. "Right? He asked then nervously.

Finally, the assassin took a deep breath and turned back to them.

"You will stay in the village when you're done — your quest is over, right? So what's the reason for traveling again?"

It was quiet, but this time because of a different reason.

Meklavar let go of the scarf completely and looked at him for a long time before she found her voice again.

"There are certainly new quests to do and we have not saved Block's Village yet."

"It wouldn't be the same. Listen, I'm a ninja assassin, a thief, but even though I'm holding this jewel in my hand, I'm not satisfied. I could get anything I want with this little thing. But the moment I'm giving this to you, I'm losing more that I could ever gain with it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Block carefully. He had to wait until he could find a moment to say something.

"I just don't want this to end, okay? That's all!"

"It does not have to end that way!" Meklavar's voice grew louder.  
"Nobody ever said, that our team would fall apart after this quest! Even if the treasure is back, I would still go with you through the world, there is so much new to discover! Of course, we will stay together! You are like... family!"

"Sorry that I've been eavesdropping, although you certainly can not be overheard." Intervened the waiter, who looked very similar to their game maker.

What did they even expected? The little hut here was called 'Naroc'.

"I've heard of a quest that might help you with this." He said, as he placed a small scroll in the center of the table.

"It's just a small side quest, but the reward will be worth it! This quest is extremely rare and had never been tested by anyone, so the reward is not yet clearly known. But it's not just about bringing in lots of gold, it's also about bonding. I would also like to know what it is all about, what do you say?"

Pike seemed to be too emotional about the situation, so Meklavar took over without much hesitation.

"We accept the quest!"

They did not know what they would have to do, but it doesn't seemed to be urgent.

"As soon as we have finished my quest, I will open this one." She promised as she looked at Pike and stood up.

"It's not that easy. It will open itself when the time comes."

A bit confused, she looked at the owner of the hut, but then she nodded determined, "Then do not let us lose any more time, the sooner the better." She threw a few gold coins on the table and left first.

Block patted his friend on the shoulder and stood up to, but he was waiting for his assassin friend who decided to go with them.

Norac, the owner of the hut, seemed satisfied as he was stroking his long beard with his fingertips. He pressed a button in a hidden place.

A short time later, the hut collapsed, leaving behind a huge cloud of dust, from which came a whirring noise. It turned out to be an aviator. Norac waved to the group before he put on his goggles and just disappeared at the horizon.

The group had just left the hut and were watching the whole spectacle with mixed feelings.

"We have all seen that, didn't we?" Asked Block, who could not take his eyes off the sky.

"Yup." The other two said in sync.

"We should go." Said Meklavar.  
Block and Pike agreed and were following her.  
The Paladins gained a pouting look from Coran, who had expected a bit more enthusiasm.

Then the time came. The village was already visible from afar, they could see some smoke coming from it, but this was no cause for concern. The dwarves here were good craftsmen and therefore they needed stoves to make good armor and weapons. There was a smell of fire and oil, just as Meklavar remembered. All the way they had not talked about the thing Pike had mentioned in the hut. And that was not necessary because they would prove it to him. But it was hard to believe how much they would miss the old Pike with his annoying and chatty behavior. It really seemed to bother him so much so that it was sure that he was serious about it.

Block had tried to cheer him up, but it did not last long.

"Meklavar, you're back!" Someone shouted, it was a male voice.

A man came running up to her. He had a gray hair and a trimmed and well-groomed beard.

Unlike some other dwarfs, he was anything but muscular, but quite large. This man had red stripes on his cheeks as well, just like Meklavar. But none of the other dwarfs they could see from this point had these markings. He was wearing a hat, but something about him seemed odd to the ninja assassin.

And then Pike saw it. He had a tail. Just like him!

"Dad!" Meklavar called back and hugged him.

"DAD?!" Pike aked in surprise and stared at them.

"Yes, that's my dad! Do you have a problem?!" Meklavar snapped as she hugged him tighter.

"N-no, it's just .. I thought you were a dwarf."

"I am."

Without any words left the confused thief tried to express himself with gestures, then pointed at her father. He was clearly not a dwarf! At least he seemed not like the others or did he just missed out something important in this world? His confusion was interrupted by another person.  
A dwarf woman stomped towards the group almost furiously and put her hammer down to the ground with a strong force.

"Excuse me princess, it was about time that you would come back! Not only that you just ran away without saying anything, you have not even have sent a letter!" She scolded Meklavar. She had long hair, brown as her and a small, knobbly nose.

Meklavar jumped back, but she wasn't replying submissively to her mother.

"If I had written a letter, you would have found out where I am and you would have brought me back! But you better thank me, I have brought back our family treasure." She said peeved.

Their eyes met and it seemed like they would connect with lightning, before her mother let go of her hammer and pulled the axe-warrior in her arms.

"The treasure is not important now! If you died, we would have lost much more treasure!" She said while whiping upcomming tears away from her face.

Block was so touched by this reunion that he himself had to bring out a tissue to clean his nose.

Pike seemed absent. He was listening and saw everything, but nevertheless he was following his own train of thought. Slowly, his hand slipped into his pocket, from which he pulled out the jewel. Sadly, he looked at it again, then looked at the family and held it out to them.

"Here it is." He said, avoiding to look in their eyes.

The father took the jewel and smiled satisfied, even more happy. Not only the jewel had returned, his daughter was back too.

Sam took off his hat and bowed to the two companions. At that moment, his cat ears could be seen too. "Thank you for accompanying and helping my daughter, please rest here, make yourself at home and stay in our village as long as you please."

Colleen agreed and bowed as well.

Pike crossed his arms behind his head and turned his back to the others. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather go back."

With no intention of further explanation, he took a few steps, but this time he was grabbed by the arm and immediately dragged back by someone.

"You stay here!" Scolded Meklavar, who seemed to did not want to let him go under any circumstances.

"I told you—"

"No, you are a part of my family and you will stay!"

Her cheeks were no longer only red because of her markings, it was also her blood that seemed to boil under the skin. With wide eyes Pike looked down at her, but the sight was soon blocked by a roll of paper that suddenly jumped out of Meklavar's bag. It now was floating before their eyes and was shining bright in gold.

"Congratulations, you've opened the role." They could hear the voice of the old man Norac, it seemed to come out of the scroll.

"A Six-star Quest!" Block called in surprise.

A small orange-blue fire manifests in front of the scroll. It was just the size of a hand and had a mouth, so as a monocle. And even little arms. It even bore a small mustache made out of flames, too.

"This quest has started now that you were able to open this scroll. It will only be fulfilled when you two, who have an indestructible bond, are married. And only then your inventory will be free to use again, your HP values will be reduced in half until this quest is completed."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Pidge and Lance were shouting in sync.

"Hey, what's that for?!" Lance grumbled, pointing with an energetic gesture to the field.

Coran stroked his beard confidently.

"What did you expect? It's a six-star quest, it should be a challenge, not a field trip."

"We haven't even agreed on this and we already have these effects on our characters."

"It seems that you were not listening. This scroll only opens itself under certain conditions and then becomes instantly active, which means that you two opened it together, indirectly!"

"This is a joke!" Pidge hissed, holding her head and looking at the holoboard in anger. Even if it's just a fictional character, it would marry the character of Lance!

Hunk looked back and forth between the three of them, resting his face on both of his palms, and began to smile, "At the end of the day, this quest just sounds like a good thing! Oh man, a marriage, it's so exciting! Finally something nice happens in this game!" He said in joy.

Lance and Pidge were looking at eachother, just out of the corner of their eyes, but then decided to agree. Hunk was kind of right. But a marriage was still too much of a good thing, right? Obviously they didn't even have a choice if they want to get rid of these effects on their characters. Pidge always knew that love was just a virus, able to paralyze everything important!

"Task One of this quest is to propose to the other. It doesn't matter who does it first. Your reward will be a free slot in your inventory." Said the small fire, shoving his glasses up.  
Meklavar had let go of her companion‘s arm and did not know where to go with her feelings. She was completely overwhelmed with this situation. Pike was as well, but he had flirted already with so many other beauties and this was just a quest, right? It would be easy!

"So," Pike cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, "It could be worse, right?"  
Basically, this whole thing was not even bad. His heart even jumped with joy and excitement the way one heart would only do when one was in love. Not just like meeting a pretty girl in the street. This was different somehow. And even Lance's hands got sweaty at this thought. It was a game, but this quest was totally unexpected. And somehow it felt like it just caught him off guard. He tried not to show it and looked rather like a little boy who urgently needed to go to the bathroom, staring incessantly on the field. He was just not good at hiding his feelings, he felt like he was about to explode! At the moment, he wished he could just turn himself invisible and show as little as his character, because this one was doing only what he was telling him.

Pidge looked at him out of the corner of her eye again and did not know how to interpret this reaction.

Why did he behave like that? Was it so unpleasant? Or was he simply embarrassed at such a 'big moment' in the game? Lance was a very emotional guy, and she would not be surprised if he was fluttering at the thought of something like that. What bothered her a lot earlier was the fact that she was worried about it herself. Especially because she was uncomfortable. Not only uncomfortable, it was more like in pain. Like someone punching someone in the chest. That was what she felt at the thought of Lance feeling so uncomfortable about this. She was also feeling embarrassed.Concentrated,with eyebrows drawn together, she stared at her own character, wondering how she had come into such a situation. Especially her. The one whose mother was almost certain that her son-in-law would be a self-made robot. The one who has never had a relationship of romantic nature and actually never really cared about it. She had never understood, all this fuss about how people gave themselves up to others and did everything for them. Even ready to die. At this thought, she realized something.

"Pidge!" A voice brought her back from her thoughts. Startled, she raised her head and saw the expectant looks on their face.

"You don't want to say something?" Coran asked skeptically.

"What?"

"Do I really have to repeat this now?" Lance asked stressed and grabbed his hair.

Hunk intervened. He had made himself comfortable and nibbled on homemade salted sticks.

"Maybe the reason is that your proposal was really lame, no wonder she did not understand anything, the way you mumbled it."

"Do it better!" Lance hissed in a high-pitched voice.

"Who knows. You're taking so long, maybe it's better when someone else would do it."

"Nope! No-no! No, I'm going through this, it's not meant for others!" He defended the quest without hesitation.

Coran had said that himself. There must have been a reason why it was meant for only both of them.

"Ah, well.. I could just say y—"

"No, I'll do it again!" Lance interrupted. Now he insisted with eyes like burning fire.

"Wow, now the lion is awake." Hunk marveled and enthusiastically leaned forward to rest his face on his hands again.

Coran really liked this situation, it wasn't really dramatic, but it still got pretty intense.

When Lance got up, it was like seeing a small flash in the eyes of the Altean. It was like a show and he enjoyed it to the fullest!

Lance took a deep breath and cleared his throat a little longer than it usually took. "So, Pidge, would you like to—"

"Meklavar." Hunk corrected him, so he got a "Pshht" from Coran.

"N—...Of course I meant Meklavar, you are all totally confusing me!" Lance complained that much that he would lose his voice soon.

"Meklavar, well, we've had a lot, maybe not always good times, but we still sticked together and,"  
Suddenly Lance's voice broke off and he had to swallow. His characte, it was his character speaking there. And yet, not only were his cheeks glowing in red, but the altean markings were glowing in blue as well.

"That's why I thought — No, I know that it would be a good idea if we got married, if you share this thought." We both husband and wife, does not sound that bad, does it? So, do you want to marry me?" He finally asked. And phew, that had really cost him a lot of nerves.  
Pidge was overwhelmed with this situation and did not even know what feeling she should feel first. Or anyway. She rested her head on her hands and looked down so that her red tomato face could not be seen.

"Yes." She answered finally, of course in the name of her character. She did not hesitate, which surprised even herself, as it did to the others.

Embarrassed, she looked up and looked around for a moment, then shrugged, "What?!" She asked irritaded, with their eyes still resting on her.

"I said YES, I want!" Pidge repeated again more aggressively but the constant pulling on the old Alteans man's mustache announced that he might have a plan again.

"You are now engaged, but still far away from being married. As promised, you will get a free slot, but these will be filled up with the rings you need for the next step." Said the fiery fire, which now again attracted the attention.

"Marry my daughter?!" Meklavar's father asked alarmed.

"You can not just marry like that! Meklavar, what is this all of the sudden?! "

Meklavar turned to her parents.

"Why should not we be able to do that?" She asked uncomprehendingly, but before her father could say anything else, she continued, "We brought the jewel back, and besides, I'm already old enough!"

"You may be at the right age, and he helped you a lot but you are still our daughter and we will not let you marry a stranger!"

"He is no stranger, he is my friend, my best friend and even more than that. I entrust my life to him."

Pike almost choked on his own spit, not sure if he should interfere, but there were always two at a wedding and it could not be possible that she had to work for it alone.

"You may not know me, but we both know each other long enough! We've had some good and bad times, and we had survived both, and that's how it will be in the future. And I promise you, with all my heart that I will take care of your daughter, for all my life and beyond." He said, kneeling down in front of her parents.

"P-Pike?!" She asked breathless.

Coran moved his hand vigorously and opened his fist, in which he was holding the dice.

"This dice will now decide whether Pike and Meklavar are allowed to marry, or if an angry mob hunts him out of the village and banish him forever."

"Banished forever?!" That's too much!" Pike complained and laid down his hands on the table.

"If you're calling this 'too much', other things could have happened, like burning your character alive, because—"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Pike said, waving with both hands as if he was trying to fend off the words. Then he grabbed the dice from the older man's hand and stared down at it. He quietly mumbled something to himself and kissed the dice before throwing it over the field.

The shyness that prevailed until now, had turned into a fire with which no one had expected. Hunk, who had just been watching quietly, felt like he was watching an exciting series now. This sudden passion had knocked Pike out, and even he was worried about the dice. If it did not work, he would still standing up for this pair. At first he found it amusing. These two, a couple. But he could not deny that he did not even consider it. It wasn't so unrealistic. They deserve it anyway. The dice slowed and wobbled on a corner, then turned around once and finally fell to one side. Carefully, all participants leaned over to see what number would be seen.

Meklavar's parents were looking at each other and then nodded.

"We will accept the wedding."Said her father.

"You have a chance to prove yourself, if you break your promise, you will regret it. But of course I'm happy to see my daughter happy and that's all that counts. Welcome to our family." That was the final word.

"YES!" Hunk cried and throw his arms up in the air.

But he wasn't the only one cheering, Pidge and Lance had gotten up and hugged each other. The further the quest went, the more inseparable the two became.

Meklavar and Pike were finally on the official wedding venue. Although they were not well dressed, but the dwarf lady had taken off her helmet. Meklavar also had cat ears! Her tail was somewhere under her armor. It was very unexpected that at least half of them seemed to belong to the same species as him, but basically he had never cared. Whether dwarf, human or cat bandit, she was the right one.

"And now that you promised to eachother, you can seal your deal with a kiss." Said the small fire.

The whole village came to watch to the big square for this great moment. But the two had only eyes for themselves.

Gently, the ninja assassin stroked her hair, brushing over one of her soft ears, which twitched nervously before the palm touched her cheek. As he leaned down to face his fiancé, she was already approaching to him. Their lips met passionately in the middle, thus completing their quest. Not only did the crowd rave with joy and decided to start a celebration, even the scroll in front of them were glowing stronger and turned into a chest, after the fire with a wink had pulled back there again. They looked at each other and opened it together. It contained a lot of gold and two necklaces. They were called 'Eternal Happiness' and increased their luck by 50%. It was not as big as they had hoped for in the beginning, but that not important anymore. Because actually they had something better now.

Coran stretched his legs and leaned back with a satisfied smile. This came out better than he had planned. He also only wanted to bring tension into the whole thing and now it seems thar he had unlocked a huge secret.

Pidge and Lance, who were stuck together on the bench, were both getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hunk surprised, sniffling at the tissue like he did the whole wedding scene. He always got so emotional at weddings.

"Doing things, time will not stop." Pidge replied and then looked at Lance.

"She's right." He confirmed, looking at her and then back to Hunk.

"We have something urgent to do, but we'll be back together soon, I promise." Lance said, turning around with Pidge to leave the room.

Just a few steps before the door he put his arm around her shoulder. That was the last thing they saw of the two until the automatic sliding door closed.  
"What ... the hell happened here?" Hunk asked, now completely confused.

Coran, however, smiled broadly and contentedly, as he had for a long time, "A huge and unforgettable event." He replied and switched off the board.

Even if the game was not active, the bond of love would last forever.


End file.
